Icy Love
by SailorMew4
Summary: After an unexpected turn in a battle the Sailor Senshi get sucked into Fiore. As they try to return home love blossoms in the most... icy people. (It's Gray X Ami)
1. Sailor Senshi Meet Fairies

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Sailor Moon.

AN: Hope you enjoy this odd shipping of Sailor Mercury/Ami and Gray….. I LOVE MY GRAY-SAMA! Oh this takes place during Sailor Moon Super S.

Enjoy Chapter 1: Sailor Senshi Meets Fairies

* * *

Today was like any other day for Ami Mizuno. She went to school. Went to the arcade with her friends. Help Usagi-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, and Minako-chan with homework. Then went home to rest... well until she is called for trouble.

She was eating a sandwich while doing some other homework that wasn't due for a while. Then suddenly her communicator went off. She flipped it open to see Sailor Moon. "What is it Usagi-chan?"

"It's the Amazon Trio. Meet at the park!" replied Sailor Moon in an urgent voice as she hung up most likely back to the battle.

"Mercury Crystal Power Make-Up!" yelled Ami as she transformed into Super Sailor Mercury. She then ran off into battle.

* * *

When Mercury arrived the battle was already underway but something was bothering her. For one the Amazon Trio looked a bit more confident than usual. Which means they must have something up their sleeves. Their Lemure looked like a Grandfather Clock with arms and legs. His clock face had odd symbols for the numbers and it was missing its minute hand.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Mars from the distance as a fiery arrow shot through the air and missed the Lemure.

"Damn. This Lemure is definitely a tricky guy," commented Jupiter as sparks started to flicker around her fingers.

"Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock!" exclaimed the Lemure as it clock face started to point to one of the odd symbols. The symbol was a orange. It was shaped to somewhat resemble a wing. The Lemure then began to glow which startled the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Artemis, _and _the Amazon Trio!

"Tigers-Eye where exactly did you find this Lemure?" asked Hawks-Eye as he was started to get worried about this odd glow.

"Deep in the tent. Why?" answered Tigers-Eye.

"Did you inform Master Zirconia about taking this Lemure?" asked Fish-Eye as the glow grew more intense.

Tigers-Eye stayed silent as his eyes grew wider with fear and as he shook his head slowly.

The Sailor Senshi blocked their eye sight but soon they felt like light…. like they were floating. Sailor Mercury opened one of her eyes to see that they all were slowly descending upward. Then her vision was completed blinded from the white light.

* * *

Meanwhile in Magnolia our young blonde Celestial Mage was casually walking to the Fairy Tail Guild with Plue. When suddenly she heard shouting. She looked around her before she looked up to see six girls in uniforms, a teenage boy, and two cats about to land right on top of her. Plue saw this as he disappeared back to Celestial Plain.

When Lucy was being crushed by the weight of the people that she started to feel around for someone's arm. When she found one she harshly pinched it.

"Ouch!" cried Usagi as jumped out of pile. "Oh Mamo-chan, Chibi-usa let me help you up," said Usagi as she helped her boyfriend and future daughter out of pile as they helped the other Sailor Senshi out of the pile as they saw they were on a teenage blonde girl.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Chibi-usa as she went near the blonde mage.

"I'm fine but why did you guys land on me?" asked Lucy.

"I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to!" cried Usagi as she helped Lucy up.

"It's fine but why were you falling out of sky?" asked Lucy as pointed up.

They glanced at the sky as they started looking around for the Amazon Trio and the Mystery Lemure. "By any chance did you see three more people and or a Grandfather Clock?"

"No just you guys," replied Lucy.

Then a stomach growled from none other than our odango haired Senshi. Luna then yelled, "Usagi-chan don't be rude!" Then she covered her mouth with her paw.

They all looked at Lucy excepting her to scream or at least question it. However she just smiled.

"You're not gonna scream?" asked Minako.

"No I've seen weirder stuff," replied Lucy. "But anyway Usagi was it? Do you guys want to join me for lunch?"

Usagi and Chibi-usa then linked their arms with Lucy's arms as Lucy led them to the Fairy Tail Guild with the Sailor Senshi and Mamoru with Luna and Artemis closely followed them.

* * *

"Lucy!" yelled the pink-haired Dragon Slayer along with his blue exceed as they entered the Guild.

"Hey Natsu, Happy," greeted Lucy to her partners.

"What took you so long to get here?" asked Natsu not even noticing the two odango-haired girls.

"Aye what took you so long Luigi?" teased Happy which was heard by all the Sailor Senshi which made them each start to make a panicked face.

"Shut up you stupid cat I have guests!" yelled Lucy about to lunge at said exceed.

The Guild heard Lucy and looked at the newcomers as Natsu and Happy then _finally _noticed the larger group behind Lucy with the girls starting to shudder as they looked at Happy. Natsu then made his usual goofy grin as he shouted, "Hey welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Natsu and this is Happy!"

"Aye sir!" greeted Happy to which made Usagi and Chibi-usa finally let out their high pitched scream they were holding in.

"TALKING CAT!" screamed Usagi and Chibi-usa. The Sailor Senshi just made shocked faces.

"Why are you shocked? Lucy-san didn't freak out when I talked so of course she must be used to it Usagi-chan," scolded Luna.

"Sorry Luna its just really weird to see another cat talk especially a blue one," replied Usagi.

"Hey I'm not weird! If anyone is weird its Lucy!" whined Happy which made Lucy a bit pissed off.

"I said shut up you stupid!"

Then suddenly a chair nearly missed Happy's head but ended up hitting Natsu. "Hey Natsu stop scaring the newbies!"

That voice came from none other than Gray. However each of the Sailor Senshi used one hand to cover their eyes while the other was used to cover Chibi-usa's as they all saw Gray in nothing but his boxers.

"Gray-sama your clothes!" cried Juvia.

"Aw crap!" swore Gray as Makoto moved her hands away from her eyes as she walked to Gray and punched him in the face as everyone in the Guild went quiet except for Natsu who started to laugh.

"Watch your language we have a minor here you stripper!" snapped Makoto as sparks started to form at her fingertips.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Gray questioning the girl that was only slightly shorter than him.

"I'm Makoto Kino and if you don't watch it you'll be in a world of pain," threatened Makoto as she began to walk away from him.

"Pfft that is sad Ice Princess being beaten by a single punch and by a _girl _no less," laughed Natsu not realizing his mistake. Then Makoto stopped where she was standing as a dark aura was beginning to form around her as she held her henshin pen.

"Mako-chan don't do it," urged Usagi as she suddenly felt sorry for Natsu.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan I was just gonna ask if you could hold it for me?" asked Makoto which Usagi just fearfully nodded. Makoto then turned to Natsu with anger in her eyes. "Now you! Let's see if you can handle _this_ girl!"

Makoto then sped passed and lifted up Natsu and threw him to the other side of the Guild. This caused some gasps to go around. Natsu shook off some of wall that fell on him as he shouted, "I'm fired up now! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Makoto saw and dodged it not realizing that it hit Gray instead as he yelled, "Watch where you aim Flame-Brain!" Gray then joined the fight along with Makoto and Natsu.

The Sailor Senshi followed Lucy to avoid the fighting which led them to the cheerful white haired Take Over Mage. "Hey Mira," greeted Lucy.

"Hi Lucy who's your friends?" asked Mirajane.

"Hi there I'm Usagi and _this _is Mamo-chan!" said Usagi beating Lucy to the introductions. Even so they had to do it anyway they never actually gave their names to Lucy. Which then began the list of introductions.

"My name is actually Mamoru."

"We are Luna and Artemis."

"And I'm Usagi too but you can just call me Chibi-usa."

"Hi there I'm Rei."

"My name is Minako."

"You already heard about Makoto but she prefers to be called Mako-chan. My name is Ami," introduced Ami then suddenly a weight pushed her forward. The cause was Gray. Ami looked at Gray as his slightly black spiked hair was dripping in sweat this caused Ami's cheeks slightly pink…. that or the fact Gray was still half naked and she wasn't used to it.

"Sorry about that," apologized Gray as he went back to the fight.

Ami turned away as her cheeks were still pink. Then a giggle was heard. It was Minako as she said, "You like Gray-san don't you."

The words made Ami's face turn red as she denied the fact….. but still she had to admit Gray-san was definitely cute.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Icy Love. I know this is pretty crappy but the next chapter is mostly Ami's POV on the Next Day so hopefully that's better. Oh and if you guys were curious I don't dislike Juvia this is just for fun. I happen to love Gruvia this is just odd shipping I came up with.


	2. Sailor Senshi's First Mission!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Sailor Moon.

AN: Hope you guys and gals are enjoying this story so far. Okay for this chapter it is all Ami's POV.

Enjoy Chapter 2: The Sailor Senshi's First Mission!

* * *

It was so nice of Lucy-san to let us sleep at her apartment even though Usagi-chan and Minako-chan forced her to do it. But I can't help but wonder why I was so nervous when Gray-san fell on me earlier…. I've never felt so warm before. No! I can't think like that we have to figure a way back home!

"Ami-chan. Ami-chan. Ami-chan. Hellloooo Ami-chan!" cried out Minako-chan in her orange pajamas. She was waving her hand in front of me and I didn't notice it until now oh dear was I distracted by the moment by Gray-san earlier.

"Y-ye-yes Minako-chan," I replied as I stuttered as I felt my face get a tiny bit flushed.

"What's wrong Ami-chan do you feel uncomfortable in my apartment? asked Lucy-san as she got ready for bed.

"No not at all I guess I'm just homesick. Don't get me wrong Magnolia is wonderful place and I hope to explore it more," I said. This was true but my mind is wrapped around Gray-san for a strange reason.

"Oh hell yeah! I'm up for the battles that Natsu friend of yours is very strong in my opinion!" shouted Mako-chan as she stood up from her green sleeping bag.

"Mako-chan don't start fighting with that idiot!" yelled Rei-chan as she kept tossing and turning for a moments before she snapped at Mako-chan.

"Hey you know me I never back out of a fight," replied Mako-chan as she leaned back against Lucy-san's wall before falling asleep.

"I know that just tune it down a bit kay," said Rei-chan quietly as she was about to fall asleep. I turned at Usagi-chan, Chibiusa-chan, and Mamoru-san as they slept next to each other they seem so happy…. I wonder if everyone else will find love like those two.

"Well goodnight Lucy-san and Minako-chan," I said before I noticed they both were sleeping well I might as well get some shut eye.

* * *

I woke up with a start today. It was only a few minutes since I woke up yet so much happened already. First everyone woke up when we heard Lucy-san scream "Trespasser!" For it only to be Natsu-san and Happy. Then Usagi-chan started to complain it was too early to be up which resulted in a large argument between her and Rei-chan. Then Mako-chan began to argue with Natsu-san about giving a girl her private space which he said he's done this since he became friends with Lucy-san. That then began to result in Minako-chan teasing Lucy-san and Natsu-san about being in love and asked weren't they young to sleep together. Then Chibiusa-chan asked Mamoru-san how come they can't sleep together which resulted in Mamoru-san getting all nervous about telling his future daughter about uh ahem that thing that happens with the birds and bees. In fact all this is still happening.

"You idiot you shouldn't just barge into a girl's room without her consent what are you pervert or something!" yelled Mako-chan.

"I am not pervert!" yelled Natsu.

"Lucy-san, Mako-chan's right how come you don't mind Natsu in your bed yet you say he's a trespasser?" asked Minako-chan.

"That doesn't matter!" yelled Lucy-san.

"Hey Mamo-chan what's a pervert?" asked Chibiusa-chan.

"Uh Chibi-usa you shouldn't be hearing any of this actually let's wait outside," replied Mamoru-san as he blocked her ears.

Usagi-chan stopped her argument with Rei-chan as she shouted, "Wait for me Mamo-chan!"

"Silly Usagi," mumbled Rei-chan as she started walking out of the apartment.

I then began to follow them as I still heard Mako-chan and Natsu-san arguing.

* * *

Eventually we went back to the Guild. The craziness still was happening I'm just glad that Luna and Artemis told us not to transform until it was very necessary I don't want Mako-chan to transform into Sailor Jupiter and shock the living daylights out of Natsu-san or Gray-san.

I looked around me to see if any one was near so I could read the history of Earthland that Lucy lended me if we were going to stay here might as well learn about it. The only people were Lucy-san and Wendy-chan who were casually talking.

_**Chapter One: Types of Magic.**_ _So this place has actually magic that explains how Natsu-san was able to make his fists burst into flames. __**In Earthland many types of magic is used from the three types of classes Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Ancient Magic. **__Hmm I wonder which type everyone else will classify us. __**Caster Magic is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. **__Wow that actually sounds like our-._

The table suddenly shook as I saw both Natsu-san and Gray-san passed out. Oh no did Mako-chan beat them that much. Then I saw a woman a little older than I was with scarlet hair towering over them with an annoyed look. I turned to Lucy-san and asked, "Uh are they okay?"

"Oh them they're fine Erza always does this when they're arguing," answered Lucy-san.

"Oh I get it." I turned to the scarlet haired woman who I guessing is Erza but just to be sure. "Um are you Erza-san?"

She turned to me with a smile as she nodded and asked, "Yes I am are you new to the Guild?"

"Um sorta I didn't join but my friends and I are resting here until we return to our world. Oh I'm so rude my name is Ami and it's nice to meet you Erza-san," I said and I hope she doesn't think I crazy for saying the other world part.

"Ah I see well it's nice to meet you Ami. I hope while you and your friends are here you'll enjoy your stay," Erza-san replied. Whoa she's so calm and collected she maybe one of the only few people sane here…. wait that reminds me.

"Erza-san by any chance do know where my friend Mako-chan is?" I asked.

"Hmm tall, brunette, strong, and a slightly large breast?" asked Erza-san I blushed when she mentioned about Mako-chan's breast since technically she does have the largest breast in our group so nodded. She then suddenly grabbed Natsu-san's head to show Mako-chan knocked out along with them. "This her?"

"Yes Erza-san that's Mako-chan," I replied. Did I say sane earlier I take that back. I then shaked Mako-chan to see if she was truly out cold. She then groaned as she sat up in the process of making Natsu-san fall off her.

"Ugh what hit me?" Mako-chan asked. I pointed to Erza-san as she turned to see her. "Hey did you knock me out?"

"Yes. However I'm truly sorry that I did that you see I was trying to aim at these two but you were caught in it thus making me knocking you out. You can punch me if you want," Erza-san replied as she lowered her head. Wait is she serious about asking Mako-chan to hit her as an apology.

"Uh no thanks uh- what's your name?" asked Mako-chan as I remembered she was passed out when I asked.

"Erza. Erza Scarlet," she replied as she offered a hand. Mako-chan took that as she introduced herself. Hmm I just noticed that Erza-san is wearing armor maybe this is her type of magic as I went back to my book but before I could Natsu-san jolted up as Gray-san's head accidently landed in my lap. I felt my cheeks getting flushed at the sudden position.

"Oi! Who hit me?" asked Natsu-san as fire started to come out of his mouth. I cleared my throat to get his attention which as it did I gestured to Erza-san but when I did he began to sweat. "Oh Erza I didn't know you came back from your mission?"

Mission? Hmm maybe it will say after the types of magic section in this book. I began to read again as Gray-san was still passed out in my lap I just can't bring myself to move him he looks so….peaceful. _**Some type of Caster Magic is elemental type magic, dragon slayer**__. Wait dragons?! Dragons exist is this world oh my I hope in this world there kind and don't like the taste of humans. __**magic, ice-maker magic, and many more. **__Hmm I wonder if I'll see these type of magic while we're here. __**Next is Holder Magic is the Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power. **__Hmm interesting so Magic here is both internal and external very interesting. __**Some type of Holder Magic is Celestial Spirit Magic, Card Magic, Ring Magic, and some other types as well. **__I understand Card Magic and Ring Magic obviously need those items but what's this Celestial Spirits? __**The last type is Ancient Magic also called Lost Magic. Lost Magic is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare one example would be the dragon slayer magic. **__So this magic is very unknown quite interesting. _

Before I could continue reading the book Natsu was holding a paper in his hand as his hands slammed against the table which caused Gray-san to wake up and hit against the bottom of the table, maybe I should've woken him up.

"Hey Lucy I found a job we could do," Natsu-san said as he showed the paper. I looked over it said, "Capture a group of bandits. 160,000 jewels." Jewels? I guess this their way of currency instead of actually money.

"Hmm seems easy enough alright we can go. This could help me with my rent," said Lucy-san as she proved my theory right about jewel being their currency.

"What could help with your rent?" asked Rei-chan as everyone else came back from looking around Magnolia.

"This!" yelled Natsu-san as he showed the paper.

Luna saw the paper and said, "Perhaps we could accompany you so we know more about how this world works." Everyone nodded at the idea.

"Whoa if you're joining us that means we should definitely get Gray, Erza, and Wendy to join us so they're protected," said Lucy which I nodded but made Gray-san and Natsu-san to groan. I guess they don't like going together. However I saw Erza-san glare at them which made them plaster a fake smile on their face as they held onto each other acting like the bestest of friends.

"Yes that would help alot Lucy-san," agreed Luna as Erza-san nodded in approval.

"So Natsu-san when are we going?" I asked.

"Right now!" he yelled as he ran out as I saw Mira-san already writing something down most likely to say we accepted it.

"Oi Flame-Brain we got a few people who don't where the train station is!" yelled Gray-san. He then groaned as we followed him to the train station which I'm going to guess Natsu-san would be waiting.

* * *

When we got on the train we all sat next to somebody each stall held six people each looking at each other. Usagi-chan and Chibiusa-chan of course sat next to Mamoru-san. Across them was Minako-chan, Rei-chan, and Mako-chan. Luna and Artemis sat on Usagi-chan and Minako-chan laps. Lucy-san and Happy was trying to pull Natsu-san in the train he looked nervous for a strange reason. I sat down near everyone else's booth so we could somewhat talk to each other. Wendy-chan sat across from where Gray-san was sitting which was by the window. Erza-san near the pathway of the side Gray-san was sitting. When Lucy-san got Natsu-san on the train he sat in the middle of the side across of Gray-san as Lucy-san sat next to them. Happy and Carla sat on Wendy-chan's lap. Now the only spot for me was next to Gray-san in the middle.

"Why is my heart beating so fast. Why is blood rushing to cheeks?" I thought to myself as I sat down next to Gray-san. When the train began Natsu-san began to look green. "Is Natsu-san okay?"

"Natsu-san gets motion sickness," answered Wendy-chan.

"Oh then shouldn't we have just walked so he doesn't have to be sick," I suggested but its not like we could change it we're already moving.

"Nah the idiot always does this so its no big deal," Gray-san said as I heard Natsu-san mumbled something as he laid his head down on Lucy-san's lap.

I rose an eyebrow at Natsu-san's movement then I saw Happy holding back a laugh. I looked to my side to see Minako-chan doing the same thing as they both did in unison and rolled their tongues saying, "He llllllikes her." Natsu-san then mumbled something again.

* * *

After the train was done Natsu-san was back to his old self we walked to find the person who asked the request. When we found them he said the bandits were reported to have a campsite nearby. Then about an hour of searching we were ambushed by them as they surrounded us.

"Well looks like we got a few Fairies looking for us," said a man that was really thin as he held a knife. This scared me we can't transform unless Luna let's us. Then I felt a breeze behind me as the man with the knife held it against Usagi-chan's neck.

"Usagi-chan!" I and the other Sailor Senshi to her.

"Usako!" yelled Mamoru-san.

"Usagi!" yelled everyone else.

"Mamo-chan!" screamed Usagi-chan.

"You messed with the wrong Guild. You messed with Fairy Tail!" yelled Natsu-san as his body bursted into flames. This was Caster Magic. He then took a deep breath as he yelled, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

A blast of fire came out of his mouth that seem to act like when a…. when a dragon breathes fire. Could this be Dragon Slayer Magic?

The thief just did some type of barrier spell as the flames Natsu-san spewed didn't hit him. I'm just glad he didn't hit Usagi-chan. Then suddenly I saw Gray-san take his shirt off….was that really necessary? Erza-san yell, "Requip!" I don't know what that phrase means but it must have some type of purpose. Then Lucy-san grabbed a golden key? Then I saw Wendy-chan take a deep breath.

Gray-san pounded his fist into his palm as I saw mist was forming. He then yelled, "Ice-Make Lance!" A flurry of ice lances shot from his hands and at some thieves. This is a type of Caster Magic right?

Erza-san's clothes then change from her normal armor that I heard her call 'Heaven's Wheel Armor' as she yelled, "Circle Sword!" Then a formation of swords were sent flying at the thieves.

"Open Gate of Lion….Loke!" Lucy-san yelled as her golden glowed as a boy appeared. He was wearing a tuxedo and glasses. His red hair that reminded me of a lion's mane.

"Of course Lucy I'll help your beautiful body along with your new friends. Oh great another flirt it's bad enough that every time we study I deal with this but come on a random stranger was hitting on us...I think I just found someone who falls in love faster than Mako-chan does.

Wendy-chan then yelled, "Sky Dragon's Roar!" As I felt a burst of wind was shot out of her mouth like Natsu-san. Wait Sky Dragon? You mean this place has more than one dragon….oh dear.

Then I felt Mako-chan grab me as she signaled me to Luna who tosses us our Transformation Sticks. Luna then said, "Transform we might save Usagi faster this way." We then nodded as we held them high which made everyone turn to us to find out what was going on.

We then yelled our transformation phrases which I'm pretty sure I heard the thieves wolf whistle at some of us… I hope Mamoru-san doesn't hurt them so much thinking they might of done it to Chibiusa-chan.

"Yo Natsu might want to move!" yelled Jupiter as Natsu slightly backed up but not without an eyebrow raised. She then yelled out, "Supreme Thunder!"

The thief that Natsu was near then got shocked so much that he passed out. Natsu-san then yelled, "I could of done that." With the shock being passed I thought of an idea.

"Usagi-chan get ready! Shabon Spray!" I yelled as I covered the field with mist I heard murmurs of confusion as I saw a bright light and the phrase, "Moon Crisis Make-Up!"

The mist eventually left but Usagi-chan or now Sailor Moon was ready as she started to recite her usual catchphrase.

"The Pretty Sailor Suited Soldiers! Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Chibi-Moon!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"And Sailor Mercury!"

"And in the name of Moon….we'll punish you!" we all said.

We then began to team up with Team Natsu. Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon with Wendy and Natsu. Venus with Lucy-san. Jupiter, Mars, and last Gray-san and I.

"Ice-Make Saucer!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Circle Sword!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Regulus Blast!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

When the attacks collided there was a lot of smoke everywhere when it was cleared we saw all the thieves passed out. I think we overdid it a bit. Hopefully the client will be pleased.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm so sorry for my '_Princess of Earth,' 'The Hybrids,' _and '_The Mage with No Memory' _Readers I'm so sorry I like to make this chapter and the second chapter for my Fairy Tail story first before I update it. Please forgive me!


	3. Love Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Sailor Moon.

AN: Hope you guys and gals are enjoying this story so far. I think you know who POV I will be focusing on with the title this time. Though the second part is normal POV.

Enjoy Chapter 2: Love Rival

* * *

Juvia doesn't like these visitors that Love Rival Lucy brought, especially Love Rival Ami. Juvia means like why did Gray-sama go to that mission with her. Does Gray-sama not love Juvia anymore!

"Juvia!" yelled a voice behind Juvia. Juvia turned and saw Cana-san.

"Yes Cana-san," Juvia answered as she was willingly to listen to one of her only friends, cause most girls were Love Rivals.

"I got question what do you think of these people Lucy brought?" asked Cana-san as she drank some her alcohol.

"Juvia likes Usagi-san, Mamoru-san, and Chibiusa-san. Though not so much the other girls," Juvia answered.

"Oh afraid that they're going to take Gray," teased Cana-san as she made a drunken smile.

"WAH! How could Juvia not worry! Love Rival Minako is a flirt! Love Rival Makoto is a flirt too! Love Rival Rei may say she not into guys but Juvia thinks otherwise! And...and Love Rival Ami is practically all over Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out as tears began to form.

Though before Juvia could _accidentally _flood the Guild again the doors opened. To show Juvia's Love Rivals, Natsu-san, Mamoru-san, Usagi-san, Chibiusa-san, and of course Juvia's soul mate, true love, her prince Gray-sama.

"Come on Makoto fight me!" declared Natsu-san to Love Rival Makoto who already looked annoyed with him.

"No! I already beat you _without _my powers and you got badly hurt. Just for _once _think! If I fight with full strength you may end up needing medical attention!" snapped Love Rival Makoto.

Though after that Natsu-san still bothering Love Rival Makoto even when Makoto punched him in the gut after Juvia believes was the tenth time he asked. When Juvia decided to try find Gray-sama Juvia saw the most horrifying sight ever!

Gray-sama was offering Love Rival Ami tickets to the hot spring!

"Oh thank you Gray-san I loved to go to your world's hot springs," replied Love Rival Ami.

How could Gray-sama ask _her _to go to the hot springs! Then it got even worse.

"No problem Ami. I'll show you _girls _to it," replied Gray-sama. Girls. _Girls!?_ Gray-sama is inviting Juvia's Love Rivals! Juvia's vision then went dark.

* * *

Everyone in the Guild turned to see Juvia passed out.

"Juvia!" yelled most of the Guild as they made crowd around her.

"Is Juvia alright?" asked Lucy to Cana who was sitting next to Juvia before she passed out.

"Yeah I' pretty sure she's fine though someone should really take Juvia back to Fairy Hills," said Cana.

"I'll take her," said Erza as she began to, unknowingly to her, harshly dragging her to Fairy Hills.

When Erza was out the door Ami turned to Gray and said, "Thank you again for the tickets Gray-san my friends and I will very much enjoy this."

"No problem Ami hot springs aren't really my type of thing," said Gray as he slowly watched Ami walk away to tell her friends as he felt his closed off heart open a bit.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm so sorry for my '_Princess of Earth,' 'The Hybrids,' _and '_The Mage with No Memory' _Readers! Especially my '_The Hybrids'_ Readers it's just my and Lavender Phantom's schedules haven't been really working with each other. And sorry for the short chapter but this was sorta a filler chapter.


End file.
